


Easy

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bar Fight, Humor, Insults, secret weapon, sherlock has fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the boys have a normal night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

John’s mates looked askance as Sherlock followed him into the pub. “Wait,” he smiled.  
  
Twenty minutes later, a large man strutted in. John grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and aimed him. “Ready, steady, go,” he murmured as he pushed the detective forward.  
  
One sweep of a disdainful eye.  
  
“The reason you keep hitting on the bartender is to reassert your manhood. You didn’t leave your wife. She threw you out three months ago. Not because you failed to perform with her and at least three prostitutes, but because of your predilection for dressing up in her underclothes. You’d buy your own, but you’ve been losing far too much money betting on some sort of sordid dog fighting. You are reprehensible.”  
  
The pub had fallen silent.  
  
The man, whose face was so red it was almost purple, turned and walked out without a word. There was applause.  
  
Sherlock sat back down. “That was rather fun,” he admitted with a wicked smile.  
  
John beamed at him as the bartender brought him a glass of wine on the house. “Thank you,” she whispered. “So, Johnny, this is your secret weapon?” she asked.  
  
“He’s an insufferably rude man, but he comes in handy,” the doctor admitted.  
  
“John, what was that rather earthy expletive you used to describe him?” Sherlock asked.  
  
“Which one? Bastard? Oh, blowhard!”  
  



End file.
